Masquerade
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Best friends Randy Orton & Mina James have been invited to a masquerade sex party. Find out when happens when the two anonymously hook up at the party. Will they ever figure out each others identities? Or will they remain clueless about their identities
1. Invited

**Author's Note- Inspiration for this fic came from the book The Black Door written by Velvet. Well the mask wearing and anonymous sex came from the book but the overall concept is different. If you've read the book you know what I'm talking about.**

**So I really hope you like this fic because I'm so excited to be working on it!**

Randy's POV

"MINA!" I yelled as I walked into our apartment "I'M HOME AND I HAVE THE MAIL!"

She walked out of her bedroom and said "You don't have to yell Randy."

"I know, but for all I know you could've had your damn headphones in and not have heard me."

"Well I didn't."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

"Now I do."

She stuck her tongue out at me before sitting down on the couch.

Mina James has been my best friend since we were in the womb. Our mothers were best friends, practically sisters, so needless to say Mina and I grew up together, we're practically brother and sister. We've never kissed, had sex, or even had those kind of thoughts about each other. She's my best friend and the only person in this universe who understands me and knows everything there is to know about me.

I looked through the mail and saw something with my name on it. I tossed the rest of the mail at Mina and opened the envelope.

_**You've been invited to a Masquerade Sex Party hosted by John Morrison at his mansion**_

_**The party is being held this Friday and it begins at 8 o' clock sharp**_

_**There is no need to bring anything.**_

_**When you get to the door tell security your name and you will be let in**_

_**Hope to see you there**_

"Hey Mina," I said "Take a look at this."

Mina's POV

Randy handed me something and I looked over it. "I got one too" I told him, showing him the invitation.

"Should we go?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He sat back and said "I'm not going alone. So if you don't go I don't go."

'It could be fun," I said "And it's been awhile since I've gotten laid."

"Same here. And if Morrison is hosting this party you know it's gonna be good. Remember that yacht party he had?"

"Hell yeah I remember. That was the night you hooked up with that hot blonde supermodel who you said gave really good head."

"Yeah and you ended up making out with Miz."

"Ugh don't remind me."

He laughed and said "So it's official? We're going to this masquerade sex party?"

"Yep," I said "And even if we don't enjoy ourselves or find someone to hook up with, the food will be good."

He laughed and said "You're the skinniest fat chick I've ever met."

"Thank you," I said "And you're most gay straight guy I've ever met."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

He made a grab for me but I got off the couch and ran.

The rest of our night was spent laughing, wrestling and making fun of each other.

**I know the font for the invitation was a bit fancy but it fit so well that I had to use it. If you couldn't read the invitation it said-**

**You've been invited to a Masquerade Sex Party hosted by John Morrison at his mansion**

**The party is being held this Friday and it begins at 8 o' clock sharp**

**There is no need to bring anything.**

**When you get to the door tell security your name and you will be let in**

**Hope to see you there**

**Sounds interesting, doesn't it?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Party Time!

Randy's POV

"Hurry up Mina!" I yelled.

"Almost done!" she yelled back.

I sighed and sat back on the couch. Everytime she says that, it takes her another fifteen minutes to get ready.

Surprisingly though, tonight she was out in five. "I'm ready!" she sang.

I looked over her outfit and said "You must really wanna get laid."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"You're in a mini skirt."

"So?"

"You always wear a mini skirt when you wanna get laid."

She laughed and said "Too true. Now lets just go!"

Mina's POV

It took us a half hour to get Morrison's mansion, but we made it with five minutes to spare. Sure enough when we got out the car there were groups of people going in. We began to walk up the front porch when I noticed a sign. I stopped, so did Randy. "It says women enter on the left side of the house and men enter on the right" I read.

"I wonder why" said Randy.

"Beats me, but we gotta do it."

He bit his lip and said softly 'Be careful and have fun."

"You too" I said softly.

We quickly hugged then went our separate ways.

Randy's POV

I walked up to the security guard and said "My name's Randy Orton."

He looked over the list and said "You're on here. Go through the door and follow the gold arrows."

"Thanks."

I held my breath as I walked inside and followed the gold arrows.

Mina's POV

I walked up to the security guard and said "My name's Mina James."

He looked over the list and said "You're on here. Go through the door and follow the gold arrows."

"Thanks."

I held my breath as I walked inside and followed the gold arrows.

**So they made it to the party and found out they had to split up.**

**If I was them I'd be scared and nervous out of my mind!**

**They probably are lol!**

**Don't worry in the next chapter you will find out why they had to split up.**

**So review please!**


	3. Disguise

Randy's POV

I reached a curtain and stopped dead in my tracks. "You can go in" said a masked man who was waving people through.

"What's in there?" I asked him.

"You'll find out."

Taking a deep breath I walked through the curtain and was instantly pulled into a small room by a group of women. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to get ready for the party" one explained "You'll need an outfit and a mask."

"You'll also need to cover up your tattoos" said another.

"Why?" I asked.

She handed me a sheet of paper that said **The Rules** on it. I read over it.

**1. All guests must change into a different outfit from the one they arrived and all guests must have a mask otherwise they won't be admitted.**

**2. Any distinguishing marks such as tattoos, birthmarks of a certain nature, scars that can be identified, or anything else of that nature must be covered up.**

**3. All guests must disguise their voices to the best of their abilities so they don't give themselves away.**

**4. Under no circumstance should you give out your name or any other personal information.**

**5. Any room marked with a gold star is okay to use, any room not marked with a gold star is forbidden.**

**6. If any of these rules are broken, you will not be invited to anymore of these parties.**

I handed the woman back the paper and she handed me some cream and said "Start covering your tattoos on your arms, I'll get the one on your back."

The process took 15 minutes and when we were done I was shocked by how bare I looked without my tattoos. Another woman came over and handed me something. "Put this on," she said "Your mask will be ready when you come out."

I went into the changing room, took off my clothes, and put on what she gave me. My eyes widened as I saw myself in a tiny pair of tight black boxers that barely covered my ass and hugged my cock so well you could see it perfectly. "Holy shit" I whispered.

It took me a moment to realize that these boxers reminded me of my wrestling trunks which also showed off my cock and there were pictures of me in a towel and my naked ass on the web, so this was nothing. I walked out of the room and all the woman stopped and stared. "You look perfect" said the one who gave me the clothes.

The other woman came over to me and tied my mask onto my face. I turned and saw that the mask covered my eyes and nose, but left my mouth exposed. The mask was black and had a gold design on it similar to the one on my trunks. "That's it," she said "You're now ready for the party."

She pointed out another door at the back of the room and I went out of it and into a crowd of people.

Mina's POV

I reached a curtain and stopped dead in my tracks. "You can go in" said a masked woman who was waving people through.

"What's in there?" I asked her.

"You'll find out."

Taking a deep breath I walked through the curtain and was instantly pulled into a small room by a group of women. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to get ready for the party" one explained "You'll need an outfit and a mask."

"You'll also need to cover up your any tattoos you have" said another.

"I don't have any" I told her.

"Well you have to read this anyway" she told me.

She handed me a sheet of paper that said **The Rules** on it. I read over it.

**1. All guests must change into a different outfit from the one they arrived and all guests must have a mask otherwise they won't be admitted.**

**2. Any distinguishing marks such as tattoos, birthmarks of a certain nature, scars that can be indentified, or anything else of that nature must be covered up.**

**3. All guests must disguise their voices to the best of their abilities so they don't give themselves away.**

**4. Under no circumstance should you give out your name or any other personal information.**

**5. Any room marked with a gold star is okay to use, any room not marked with a gold star is forbidden.**

**6. If any of these rules are broken, you will not be invited to anymore of these parties.**

I handed her back the paper and she asked "Do you have any distinguishing marks?"

"No," I told her "All my birthmarks and scars are non distinguishable."

"All right."

She left the room and another woman came over to me, handing me an outfit. "Put this on," she said "Your mask will be ready when you come out."

I went into the changing room, took off my clothes, and put on what she gave me. My eyes widened as I saw myself in a very tiny black skirt that left nothing to the imagination with no underwear on underneath and a very tiny see through black top that was so tight my nipples rubbed against the fabric. "Holy shit" I whispered.

I went out of the room and the woman who gave me the clothes said "They fit your figure perfectly."

The other woman came over to me and tied my mask onto my face. I turned and saw that the mask covered my eyes and nose, but left my mouth exposed. The mask was black and had shimmery black lace covering it. "That's it," she said "You're now ready for the party."

She pointed out another door at the back of the room and I went out of it and into a crowd of people.

**Well they're all ready to party!**

**I bet they're nervous, lol!**

**So what do you think so far?**

**Review and let me know!**


	4. Chance Encounter

Randy's POV

I made my way through the crowd of people, trying to look more confident then I felt. Everyone was dressed very scantily and they all had on masks. Some women wore no tops and some were just completely naked. I tried to see if i could spot Mina, but I couldn't.

Mina's POV

I made my way through the crowd of people, trying to look more confident then I felt. Everyone was dressed very scantily and they all had on masks. I could see some people already making their way to the gold star rooms and I saw two woman making out in the middle of the room, while a group of guys masturbated. I tried to find Randy, but I couldn't.

Randy's POV

I stood near the bar, scoping the room for a woman who could make my cock hard and then take it. Just as I was ready to move, someone caught my eye. She was dressed in a very tiny black skirt that left nothing to the imagination with no underwear on underneath and a very tiny see through black top that was so tight I could see her nipples against the fabric

Her mask was black and had shimmery black lace covering it. 'Damn," I said under my breath "I wouldn't mind having that riding my cock."

Mina's POV

I glanced over at the bar, then glanced back again when I saw some very hot stud staring at me. He was wearing a tiny pair of tight black boxers that barely covered his ass and hugged his cock so well you could see it perfectly. His mask was black and had a gold design on it. I licked my lips as I stared at his cock. "I bet I could take all of that" I said under my breath.

Randy's POV

I could feel that she wanted me too, so I made my way over to her and said in a voice deeper then my usual voice "I wouldn't mind taking you into a room and fucking you into oblivion."

"I was thinking the same thing," she said in a low purr "Except I was thinking that I could suck your cock till you were dry."

"Both sound so good."

"Well if we wanna do both we better get into a room and get started."

"Sounds perfect to me."

Mina's POV

My mystery stud took my the hand and led me upstairs into one of the rooms. He closed and locked the door, then turned on the lights, revealing a very sexy red room and a king size bed.

Randy's POV

I turned to my mystery woman and kissed her, feeling an instant connection with her that I've never felt before.

I want her so badly.

Mina's POV

As my mystery guy kissed me I felt an instant connection with him that I've never felt before.

I want him so badly.

**So we all know that Mina and Randy are in the room together, ready to have sex, but they don't know it.**

**These disguises must really work lol!**

**So what do you think is gonna happen next?**

**That was a dumb question, wasn't it? XD**

**Review!**


	5. First Time

Randy's POV

I pulled away and pulled off her top. I hungrily sucked on one of her nipples as we made our way over to the bed. She moaned and grinded against me, making my cock instantly hard. I laid her back on the bed and pulled off her skirt. She sat up and pulled off my boxers, her eyes widening beneath her mask.

Mina's POV

He has the most perfect cock I've ever seen! It's not droopy in the least, it's thick and big and just looks so good. "You're perfect," I breathed "And I wanna taste you."

"Then taste me" he said.

I got on my knees in front of him and took him into my mouth, sucking hard and fast. He moaned and weaved his fingers through my hair. "Oh yeah," he moaned "Swallow me whole. Take all 10 of my inches into your mouth."

I took him all the way into my mouth and he moaned louder. I sucked hard and fast, letting his cock hit the back of my throat each time. I could feel him tightening his muscles and knew he was gonna cum soon.

Sure enough a minute later he yelled "I'm cumming!"

He shot into my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me. When I pulled way I looked into his eyes and smirked "How was that?"

Randy's POV

"That was the best blowjob I've ever had," I told her "And believe me I've had some really good ones."

She laughed and said "You're not the first guy to tell me that."

"I bet I'm the first guy to still be rock hard after you've given one."

Her eyes widened as she saw my cock that was still rock hard "That is a first" she told.

Mina's POV

This guy really is a stallion! Every guy I've ever given head to I had to get aroused again before he could fuck me, but not this guy. I got off my knees and grinded myself against him. "Now that I treated you I want you to fuck me" I told him.

He laid me on the bed and grabbed a condom off of the nightstand. He put it on and slammed into me without warning. I let out a loud moan and spread my legs farther apart. "You like that?" he growled.

"Yes!" I cried "Fuck me hard and fast!"

Randy's POV

I began fucking her so hard and fast that everything was a blur. I could hear her moans filling the room and I could feel the bed squeaking underneath and the headboard smacking against the wall. I pulled out slowly, enjoying the sound of her frustrated groan before slamming back into her. She dug her nails into my back, ripping the skin. "Oh baby," I moaned into her neck "You feel so good on my cock."

"And you feel so good in my pussy," she moaned "You fit me perfectly."

"Baby I wanna give it to you from behind."

Mina's POV

We switched up positions and he making me fucking me hard and fats from behind. "So good!" I cried clawing at the sheets in front of me.

He bit my neck, gently sucking, and I felt like I was going to come undone.

"You close baby?" he asked.

"Yes!" I told him "But I wanna ride you before I'm done."

Randy's POV

We switched up positions and she began to ride me so hard and fast that I felt like my cock was going to break. "Touch yourself baby," I told her "Give me a show."

She twisted her nipples and stroked her clit, keeping her eyes locked on mine the whole time. "I wanna suck on your nipples till they're purple" I told her.

She leaned over and I took one into my mouth, sucking on it like my life depended on it. She moaned and dug her nails into my shoulders. Then I began sucking on the other one. "I'm cumming!" she cried.

"So am I!" I cried.

Mina's POV

After we came together we laid side by side, breathing heavily. "That was the best sex I've ever had" he told me.

"Same here" I told him.

He looked over at me and said "I only wanna hook up with you at these parties."

"Same here" I told him.

He smiled and kissed me passionately, holding me close. When we pulled apart he nuzzled my neck and asked "Now what?"

I glanced over the bedside clock, it said 10:30. "I should go," I told him "I gotta go find my friend so we can home."

"Same here" he told me sadly.

I kissed him and said "Before you know it we'll meet up again."

"Yeah," he agreed "And next time will be even better."

Randy's POV

I walked my mystery woman downstairs and kissed her passionately before she disappeared into the crowd.

I hope I see her again.....

Mina's POV

As I walked through the crowd I only had one thought-

I hope I see him again.....

**Wow. I really don't know what else to say about that to be honest.**

**Next chapter is them meeting up after the party.**

**Think they'll figure it out?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. After The Party

Randy's POV

Just as I walking to the car I heard Mina yell "Wait!"

I turned and saw her running towards me, a huge grin on her face. When she got to me she said "I just had the most amazing sex ever with the hottest guy ever!"

"I had the most amazing sex with the hottest girl ever" I told her.

"How good was she?"

"There's no words to describe it."

"Same here."

"We can talk about it on the way home."

Mina's POV

On the car drive home Randy and I talked about our mystery lovers.

"She gave me the best blowjob of my life Mina," he told me "I thought my knees were gonna give out and that I was never going to be able to stop cumming."

"Damn," I said "She sounds like a sex goddess."

"She is."

"Well my guy fucked me so hard and fast that I felt like he'd fuck me right out of my skin."

"He sounds like a sex god."

"He is. And his cock...."

He laughed and said "Now that I don't wanna know."

"Why?" I asked "Afraid you might have penis envy?"

"Something like that."

I laughed and said "Well I wanna know about your girl."

Randy's POV

I thought for a moment, then said "She was tight, but not vriginal tight. She was tight enough that I could tell it'd been awhile since she had sex, but I got into her right away and she hugged my cock so perfectly.... it was like she was made for me and only me. She fit me perfectly."

Mina whistled and said "Sounds like a keeper to me."

"She is. I can't wait for the next party so I can see her again."

"She got you hooked?"

"I'm hooked, lined, and sunk."

"I've never heard you say that about anyone."

"I've never felt this way before. I had an instant connection with her."

"I had one with my guy."

I looked over at her and said "Maybe we found our soulmates."

"Maybe" she said.

Mina's POV

After we got home we said good night and I went into my room. I shed my clothes and crawled under my covers, my mystery man on my mind.

Everything about him is amazing and perfect...... I've never wanted someone so badly in my life.

Maybe Randy's right.

Maybe I have found my soulmate.

**Does anyone else wanna knock their heads together?**

**I mean really, how dense can you get?**

**Review and tell me how you feel about their conversation and lack of realization.**


	7. Can't Stop Thinking Of You

A Week Later

Randy's POV

Over the past week all I can think about is my mystery woman.

I got another invitation to the party, but it's not until next Friday night, meaning I have to wait another weke to see her and touch her and have her....

She has me under her spell.

I'm hooked lined, and sunk.

And I want her so badly that I'd do anything to have her.

I don't know if this lust or love.

All I know is when I see her next Friday night, I'm gonna have her more then once.

I can tell that Mina's having the same problem I am.

Mina's POV

Over the past week all I can think about is my mystery man.

I got another invitation to the party, but it's not until next Friday night, meaning I have to wait another week to see him and touch him and have him....

I'm craving him more and more as each day goes by.

I want him so badly that I'd do anything to have him

I want to be in his arms and feel him inside of me, taking me over and over......

All I know is when I see him next Friday night, I'm gonna have him more then once.

I know Randy's having the same problem, I can tell.

**I know it's short, but I didn't really know what to do with this chapter because it's just saying how they feel about their mystery lover.**

**Next chapter is the next party!**

**Are you excited?**

**Review!**


	8. Party 2

A Week Later

Randy's POV

Mina and I were so anxious to get to the party, that we got there a half hour early, but that was okay cause other people were there. I scoped the room for my mystery woman, hoping to find her so we'd have plenty of time.

Mina's POV

I saw my mystery guys craning his neck and I knew he was trying to find me, so I snuck up behind him and grabbed his cock through his boxers and purred "Is he for me?"

He turned and grinned and said "Of course he's all for you. We've missed you."

"We've missed you too."

"I gotta have you more then once."

"I feel the same way."

Randy's POV

We wasted no time in going upstairs and into the room we used last time. I had just barely locked the door when her clothes were off and she pulled off my boxers. My eyes widened and she said "I'm impatient. I gotta have you now."

I kissed her passionately as we made our way over to the bed. I laid her back on the bed and she said "I wanna 69. We have to 69."

I laid back on the bed and she got on top of me. I stuck my tongue and licked her clit slowly.

Mina's POV

He tastes just as good as I remember.

His tongue is so talented.... it's devastating.

And the fact that he's playing with my nipples while we do this..... it makes me wanna fall apart.

Randy's POV

She tastes better then I ever imagined.

She has the most talented tongue and mouth of any woman I've ever been with.

And her nipples are so hard.... they feel so nice in between my fingers.

Mina's POV

After we were done with our 69, he took me hard and fast just like last time. It felt so good that I had tears in my eyes.

After the first time cuddled and kissed passionately, touching each other.

His fingers are also very filling, but I still prefer his cock.

Randy's POV

I pulled away and said "I wanna have you again."

"Then take me again," she told me "Take me as many times as you want."

"If I did that we'd never leave this room again."

"That sounds so good."

"I know."

Mina's POV

After he took me the second time, he immediately took me a third time.

I've never had sex 3 times in one night and the experience was.....

Well lets just it was too damn good for words.

**I don't want to overdo the sex scenes in this fic, so this one was more of a foreplay scene lol! There will be more sex scenes, but since I'm unsure of the number, there will foreplay scenes and a few vague sex scenes.**

**I kinda just wish they'd discover their lovers identities, but at the same I'm enjoying all the mystery and the fact that we don't know if they'll ever find out or not.**

**Hell I'm not even sure lol!**

**So if they do ever find out, what chapter do you think it will happen in? Or when do you think it will happen?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Wanting

Randy's POV

I'm wanting it to be next Friday already.

I want to see her again.

I want to hold her.

I want to kiss her.

I want to feel her body pressed close to mine.

I want to hear her moans in my ears.

I just want her and I don't mean for one night, or two nights, not even for a month or a year.

No......

I want her for eternity.

Mina's POV

I'm wanting it to be next Friday already.

I want to see him again.

I want to hold him.

I want to kiss him.

I want to feel him body pressed close to mine.

I want to hear him moans in my ears.

I just want him and I don't mean for one night, or two nights, not even for a month or a year.

No......

I want him for eternity.

Randy's POV

I sat down next to Mina and said "This wanting and needing for her. This craving and lust... it won't go away."

"I know what you mean" she said.

"You have it too?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mina, I want her more then I've ever wanted anyone."

"Yeah I can tell."

"And you feel the same way about him."

"Yes I do."

Mina's POV

We grew silent, then I asked "Do you think we'll ever find out who they are?"

"Doubtful," he replied "You remember the rules Mina. We tell anyone who we are, no more parties."

"Yeah, but if you you tell her and she tells you and I tell him and he tells me, none of us will be able to go to those parties anymore and we can be with our lover."

"Yeah.... but what if it isn't the same after the masks are off?"

"I think it will be the same."

He looked at me and said "Yeah... you're probably right."

"I know I'm right" I told him.

"Mina what would you do if it was Miz under that mask?"

I grabbed a pillow and smacked him. "It was an honest question!" he said.

"Asshole!" I said "Besides, I know it's not Miz."

"How?"

"Miz isn't as tall or muscular as my lover."

"Ah ok."

I smacked him again and said "I hate you."

He laughed and said "I know you do."

Randy's POV

I'm glad I have someone to talk to about her, but to be honest, I don't think Mina fully gets it.

I doubt any will except for her....

Mina's POV

I'm glad I have someone to talk to about him, but to be honest, I don't think Randy fully gets it.

I doubt any will except for him....

**Okay, seriously, these two are so dense!**

**How many of you wish they'd just figure it out already?**

**I know I do!**

**.... but then there'd be no point to anymore chapters and 9 chapters is too short......**

**I can wait awhile longer lol!**

**Review!**


	10. Party Of One

A Week Later

Randy's POV

"Lets go Mina!" I yelled.

She came out of her room in her pajamas and said "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I got my period."

"Oh.... that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Mina's POV

I laid down on the couch, tears in my eyes. Randy sat down and said "If you don't go, I won't go."

"Go," I told him "Just because I'm not going doesn't mean you shouldn't go."

"But Mina-"

"Just because I'll be missing my lover doesn't mean you should miss yours. Go to her and have enough sex for us both."

He laughed and said "Okay. I will."

He kissed my forehead, then left.

Randy's POV

I feel so bad for Mina. I know how badly she wanted to go to the party and be with him.

I'm glad I'm not a female.

Mina's POV

I HATE BEING FEMALE!

I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT!

..... we better have chocolate, ice cream, and some horror flicks otherwise I'm going to be PISSED!

My whole fuckin night is ruined.......

I just hope he doesn't fins another girl to hook up with in my absence.....

**I agree with Mina, being female sucks at that time of the month, but it's nothing chocolate can't cure lol!**

**So obviously we all know that since Mina's not going to the party, Randy won't be finding his lover either.**

**Think he'll be smart and put two and two together?**

**Review and let me know!**


	11. Missing Lover

Randy's POV

I looked around everywhere for her, but there was no sign of her. I asked everyone I passed if they saw her, no one had.

Maybe she's having Mina's female problem.

Well there's to point me to staying...

There goes my night.

Mina's POV

I hope Randy is having a good time at the party.

And I hope my lover hasn't found someone else......

Randy's POV

On the way home I stopped at the grocery store and bought some chocolate for Mina and some beer for me.

This is probably going to be the longest night of our lives.....

Mina's POV

My heart thudded as the girl in the movie got closer and closer to the door.

"Don't go through there," I whispered "You'll die."

Just as she opened the door, I heard our door open.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, my popcorn flying everywhere.

"Mina it's just me" I heard Randy say.

I uncovered my eyes and sure enough there was Randy.

"What are you doing home already?"

**I love how he scared it. I thought it was funny.**

**I know this chapter is short, but there wasn't much to do with it cause neither one of them is with their lover.**

**You think he's figured it out yet?**


	12. She Wasn't There!

Randy's POV

"She wasn't there," I told Mina "And I asked everyone I passed, no one saw her."

"She probably has her period too" said Mina.

"That's what I figured."

Mina's POV

Randy sat down next to me, he looked so sad.

He reached into a grocery bag and said "I bought you some more chocolate and I bought myself some beer."

"That bummed?" I asked.

"You have no idea."

Randy's POV

As much as I love spending time with Mina, I'm really wishing right now that I was with my lover and we were doing any and every position imaginable.

Mina's POV

As much as I love spending time with Randy, I'm really wishing right now that I was with my lover and we were doing any and every position imaginable.

"Hey Randy," I said "Was my lover there?"

"I don't know," he replied "You never told me anything about him except that he's tall and muscular."

"Oh yeah....."

I trailed off and the tears formed again.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me. "Don't worry Mina," he said "You'll see him next week and you two will be able to make up for this week just like her and I."

I hope he's right because for some reason I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.....

**I hate making them sad, but they'll be happy again soon.**

**And Mina's right, something bad will happen.**

**Well it's a good/bad thing, depending on how you look at it.**

**Review!**


	13. Missing You

Randy's POV

I'm missing her so much.

Not seeing her and holding her and making love to her...... I feel so empty and I feel like my heart is going to explode.

I'm so frustrated and lonely and all the beer in the world won't get me to stop missing her.

Lover.....

I'm missing you.

Mina's POV

I'm missing him so much.

Not seeing him and holding him and making love to him...... I feel so empty and I feel like my heart is going to explode.

I'm so frustrated and lonely and all the chocolate and horror flicks in the world won't get me to stop missing him.

Lover.....

I'm missing you.

**So they're both missing their lovers, not realizing their lovers are each other.**

**Ain't that a bitch?**

**Just wait, it's going to get better!**

**I'm so excited for what happens next that I can barely contain it!**

**Review!**


	14. Reunited

A Week Later

Randy's POV

Mina came rushing out of her bedroom and said "Lets go! Lets go!"

I laughed and said "Impatient."

"And like you're not?"

"No I am. I'm just better at hiding it then you."

She smacked me and said "Lets just go already!"

Mina's POV

No sooner Randy parked the car, we jumped out of it and ran to our respective sides. I got ready quickly and ran out the door and into the crowd, looking for him.

Randy's POV

No sooner I was dressed and out in the crowd, I saw her. She spotted me and ran over to me, jumping into my arms. I kissed her passionately, then whispered "I missed you last week."

"I missed you too," she whispered "Damn period came and that's why I didn't come."

"I understand. We'll make up for missing last week."

"Yes we will."

Mina's POV

He took me up to our room and locked the door, shedding us of our clothes.

He pushed me back on the bed, put on the condom then showed me a pair of handcuffs. I shivered and said "Do it."

He handcuffed me to the bed, then began devastating my body.

Randy's POV

All my feelings and movements at the moment were purely on instinct. All I could think about was giving us both so much pleasure and making both of us cum hard and deep.

"You're so perfect," I told her "You're pussy is always so tight and wet and ready for me. It's like you were made just for me."

"I know," she moaned "I feel the same way about you baby."

I leaned over and undid the handcuffs, pulling her up so she was straddling my waist. I slammed into her over and over again, my cock hitting her sweet spot each time.

She bit my neck and dug her nails into my back.

She laid me back on the bed and said "Time for me to cuff you baby."

"Do it" I told her seductively.

Mina's POV

I handcuffed him to the bed and began riding him hard and fast. He moaned and thrashed his head back and forth like a wild animal.

"So good!" he moaned.

"I know" I told him.

I rubbed my hands all over his body before licking his abs and then biting his neck.

He growled and said "You better unhandcuff me right now so I can ram you till we're both sore."

I wagged my finger at him and said "I don't think so."

He groaned and said "Please?"

I answered by getting off him, which made him groan in frustration. I sat on his stomach and began playing with myself. His eyes widened and he tugged at his handcuffs desperately.

Randy's POV

This woman was put on Earth to drive me insane! Watching her play with herself and not being able to touch her..... it's the worst form of torture in the universe!

"Please!" I begged "Let me go!"

She grinned, the released me from the handcuffs. I pushed her back on the bed and began ramming her like I've never rammed anyone before.

Mina's POV

I've never had a man fuck me so rough, so animalistic, so good. I can tell he's going purely on instinct.

He pulled me up to his waist and and kept ramming me hard and fast.

"I'm cumming!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

"Me too!" he cried.

We came together, then fell back onto the bed.

I rolled over onto my side and noticed that his mask and my mask had fallen off.

This is my chance to find out who he is. I cautiously rolled over onto my back. He was still breathing heavy.

"Baby?" I asked.

"In a minute," he said "I'm afraid that if I open my eyes right now I'll pass out."

I knew it was safe to look, so I closed my eyes then turned over onto my other side. Slowly I opened my eyes, then blinked before looking at my lover.

I took one look at him and gasped.

It can't be!

**Cliffhanger ending! Woot!**

**So now Mina knows the identity of her mystery lover and of course it's Randy.**

**Randy hasn't opened his eyes yet so he's still oblivious.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**And don't worry, the next chapter won't be the end. In fact, this fic has only really just started now!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts on this turn of events.**


	15. Discovered

Randy's POV

I heard her gasp and my eyes opened. "Lover what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer, so I looked over and her back was to me. I rolled over and began spooning her and nuzzling her neck.

"Tell me baby," I whispered in her ear "Whatever it is I can make it better."

"You can't" she said, her voice thick with tears.

"Why not?"

She wouldn't answer, so I sat up and noticed our masks on the floor. "Oh shit" I whispered.

I knew was the moment I could see her face and I knew I had to take it.

Mina's POV

I felt him roll me over, so I covered my face with my hands.

"Let me see you" he said.

"No" I told him.

"Why?"

"No!"

"Baby your looks don't matter to me. Please let me see your face."

"NO!"

He grabbed my hands and tried to pull them away from my face, but I resisted, but he wouldn't give up. When he finally got my hands away he held them and I moved my head to the side.

"Baby please," he begged "I wanna see your face."

I knew that no matter what I did, he wouldn't let this go until he saw my face.

I took a deep breath, then looked at him.

Randy's POV

My eyes widened as I looked at my lover. It was Mina!

"Mina?" I whispered.

"Hey Randy" she said.

I let go of her hands and stared at her.

All this time the woman I've wanted, the woman I've craved, has been my best friend.

"Mina-" I said, reaching out to touch her.

She smacked my hand away and got off the bed, pulling on her outfit.

I got off the bed and grabbed her, gently pushing her against the wall. "Don't run" I told her.

"Let me go" she said.

"Mina please-"

"Let me go!"

I reluctantly let her go and she grabbed her mask, tying it back on.

Mina's POV

I ran to the door and unlocked it. "Mina don't leave" I heard Randy say.

I shook my head and opened the door.

I could hear him dressing and tying his mask, but I didn't dare look back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm getting a taxi," I told him "I'm going home."

"Mina-"

I shook my head no and raced out of the room. I could hear him running after me, but I didn't dare stop till I got in the room and was back in my regular clothes.

I can't stay here anymore.....

I can't stay here with him anymore.....

I need to leave immediately.

**So now their identities are fully in the open and it's obvious Mina is upset.**

**But how do you think Randy feels?**

**Upset? Confused? Angry? Happy? Or do you think this has only made him want her more?**

**I'd love to here your thoughts on the events that just occurred!**

**Review!**

**Also I wanted to let everyone know that I am going on a temporary hiatus because I'm very behind on some fics and I really wanna catch on them and finish some of them completely. I'll let you know how long I will be on hiatus when I figure it out.  
**


	16. Don't Go

Randy's POV

I quickly changed out of my outfit and raced to the car.

I need to get home before Mina does.

I can't let her go....

Mina's POV

I raced through the door of our apartment and began packing my clothing and any other necessities.

Just as I threw my photo album in my bag I heard the door open.

Crap!

Randy's POV

I went straight into Mina's room and my eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Packing" she replied.

"Why?"

"I can't stay here anymore Randy."

"Why?"

She looked at me and said "If you can't figure out why, you're more of an idiot then I thought."

"Okay dumb question," I said "But don't go."

She shook her head no and said "I need to go."

Mina's POV

"No you don't," he told me "You can stay here."

"I can't," I told him "Don't you get it? Don't you know how awkward it will be?"

"Mina-"

"Randy you're the only guy I could ever fully count on. You've been there for me through everything-"

"Let me be here for you now!"

"You can't," I told him tearfully "Our friendship is tainted, we're tainted. What we used to have is dead-"

"And it's been replaced by something else!" he said, coming over to me "Mina-"

"I can't do this Randy. Not with you."

Randy's POV

I laughed and said "Yeah well it's too late for that. We've done it Mina and we've done it more then once. There's no going back."

"And I leave there will be no going forward either" she told me.

I grabbed her and pulled her to me, my eyes locked on hers. She pulled away and went back to packing. I grabbed her again, this time putting her against the wall. "Look at me" I whispered.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Let me go" she whispered.

"Don't go," I told her tearfully "Mina you've been apart of me my entire life and I can't let you go."

"You have too."

"I don't have too, so therefore I won't."

"Randy I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"Mina you're my best friend and you've always been. You understand me in ways no one else does and-"

"If I stay all of that will go away."

"No it won't."

"Randy-"

I pushed myself closer to her and said "Don't go Mina. I need you."

Mina bit her lip and shook her head. "This is the only way" she whispered.

"No it isn't! Mina think about it-"

"I have and I've decided I need to go. Randy-"

I cut her off with a passionate kiss, holding her close.

I can't let her go.

Mina's POV

I pushed Randy away and the tears began to pour down my face. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door, but Randy was blocking my way out.

"Don't go" he begged.

"I have too" I told him tearfully.

"No you don't! Mina don't go! Don't do this to us!"

"There is no us Randy!"

"Mina don't do this."

I pushed past him and made my way to the front door. He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. He had tears pouring down his face. "Don't go," he begged "Mina don't do this to me, to us. Please don't go."

"I have too" I told him tearfully.

"You don't have too, you want too."

"You're wrong about that. If I go now, things will be better, you'll see."

"How? You leave, we'll both feel empty and alone and know nothing but agony and heartache and-"

"It won't be that way."

He let me go and said "Maybe it won't be that way for you, but it will be for me."

"Don't say that because it isn't true."

"Yeah right. Mina I-"

I dropped my bag and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I clasped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

When we pulled apart I said "I only did that so you wouldn't finish your sentence."

"Don't go" he said.

I picked up my bag and said "I have too. Good-bye Randy."

Randy's POV

I watched Mina walk out the door and out of my life and all I did was stand there and feel my heart die.

She's gone.

I let her go.

I let her run straight through my fingers and I didn't even try to hold on.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, grabbing a vase and throwing it against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

I sank down onto the floor and began to cry my heart out.

Mina.....

Mina's POV

I watched our apartment building grow smaller and smaller.

One day when we're older and both married with children, we'll know that me leaving was the best thing for both of us.

He'll see........

But it doesn't make it hurt any less......

**I seriously had tears in my eyes while writing this chapter!**

**All the heartbreak and angst...... it was too much for my fluffy self to bare lol!**

**I know this sounds like the end, but it isn't, not even close!**

**I know you're all going to have something to say about this turn of events and I can't wait to hear what you have to say!**

**Review and tell me how you feel!**

**Also I am on hiatus until January 2nd 2010. This should give me plenty of time to catch up on my fics. Also my boyfriend is coming home from boot camp for two weeks because of the holidays, so I'll be spending time with him as well.  
**


	17. Realization

A Week Later

Randy's POV

Over this past week I realized something and it was something I should've known all along.

Mina has been my best friend since before we were born. We grew up together, did everything together, and even when puberty hit, we stuck close together. We gave each other advice and were there for each other through everything. When her father died suddenly, I stayed up with her all night, talking and crying, sharing memories of him and pigging out on all the junk food we could find. When I signed my WWE contract she was right there in the office with me and when I had my debut match she was in the back, cheering me on.

She's as much a part of me as my heart and my lungs and my other organs and body parts are. She's been apart of my life for so long that when it comes to us, I never thought twice because I knew she'd always be there no matter what.

But now the no matter what has broken us apart. She's gone and I can't even think about where I should begin to look.

Over this past week I realized the most important thing I'll ever realize-

My entire life I've had Mina there by my side, helping me and supporting me no matter what. I've watched her, looked over her, been there for her in everyway I could. I've watched her grow from a pudgy little baby to a crazy kid to an awkward teenage girl to the woman she is today and she's done the same with me.

But even though she's always been there, I took her for granted, thinking we'd never be apart even when we got married to other people. But as they say you don't know what you got till it's gone and that's very true with me and Mina.

She should've been my first kiss, my first time, my first and only girlfriend. She should've been the only woman I'd ever love and trust and care for.

I guess to put it in the simplest term possible-

All my life I've been madly in love with my best friend and never realized it until I actually had her in a way I never thought possible. It took me way too fuckin long to realize it She's always been right in front of me, I was just too damn blind to see it and when I finally realize it, she's gone and I'm not sure if she'll come back.

But that won't stop me from looking for her.......

Mina's POV

Over this past week I've come to realize something and it's something that I should've known since before birth.

Randy has always been there for me through thick and thin, his friendship and loyalty never once wavering no matter what. He's been there through everything, even that awkward stage of life when the realization that boys and girls are made different becomes obvious to us, so we avoid the opposite sex.

I've watched him grow from a pudgy baby to a mischievous kid to an awkward yet interesting teenage boy to the man he is today and he's done the same with me.

Randy should've been my been my first for everything, he should've been the one I spent my life with, but he won't be.

We'll both meet other people and get married, having children and watching them grow up. He'll grow old with his wife and I'll grow old with my husband.

To put it in the simplest term-

All my life I've been madly in love with my best friend and never realized it until I actually had him in a way I never thought possible. It took me way too fuckin long to realize it, but there's nothing I can do about it now, I made my choice.

I love Randy....

But he'll never, EVER know it.......

**Well that just sucks, doesn't it?**

**I think Mina's problem is that she's afraid. Can't say I blame her, but at the same time I wanna smack her because being with Randy is probably the best choice she'll ever make.**

**Agree? Disagree? Wanna beat my head in for making them hurt so much?**

**Review and tell me your feelings!**


	18. Searching

1 Week Later

Randy's POV

Over the past week I've been calling everyone and anyone I can think of to try and find Mina. So far I haven't had any leads and it's driving me crazy.

I miss Mina. I want her home with me, where she belongs.

I need to find her....

Mina's POV

Over the past week I've been trying to push Randy out of my mind and it's been failing.

I miss him, I honestly and truly do, but this can't happen. He's my best friend and..... as much as I love him I can't be with him.

Randy's POV

I called Miz even though I know Mina hates him.

"Miz," I said "Do you have any idea where Mina is?"

"Maybe," he said "But shouldn't you know that? You're her best friend."

"Well something happened and it complicated things between us and now I can't find her and I need too because I miss her and-"

"So you finally realized that you're in love with her?"

"How did you know that?"

"Dude it's always been pretty damn obvious to us all that you loved her. We were all just waiting for you two to figure it out."

I sat back, stunned. Everyone else could see it but us..... how fuckin dense were we?

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Long story," I replied "But lets just say she got freaked out, left, and now I can't find her."

"Well last thing I heard was that she was heading over to Morrison's cause she needed to talk to him about something."

"How do you know?"

"She was at his place when I went by 3 days ago. She looked like a wreck Randy."

"Is she still there?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to check."

"Thanks Miz."

"No problem and good luck. You'll need it cause Mina's not an easy one to get."

"I know."

We hung up and I grabbed my car keys and cell phone.

Destination- Morrison's place.

Mina's POV

I heard a knock on my room door, so I quickly closed the photo album and shoved it under my pillow. "Come in" I said.

Morrison came in and said "Randy just called."

"What'd he want?"

"He's coming over cause Miz told him I saw you 3 days ago and he figured I know where you are."

My eyes widened. "You can't tell Randy I'm here. Please don't tell Randy I'm here."

He sat down next to me and stroked my hair. "Look Mina I know what happened between you too, but you can't hide from him forever," he told mer gently "Randy loves you and I know you love him. Mina, go to him."

"I can't," I sobbed "I'm scared."

Morrison held me close, stroking my hair. "It'll be okay." he whispered "Some how everything will work out."

"I hope so."

Just then the doorbell rang and I jumped.

"Don't worry," he told me "I'll lie to him."

"Thank you" I said.

"That's what friends are for."

He left the room and I curled up under the covers, grabbing the photo album and holding it to my chest.

Randy......

**So Mina is hiding out at Morrison's place and Randy's going there in hopes of finding her.**

**Will he find her? Or will she stay hidden from him?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also for personal reasons, I'm extending my hiatus and I don't know when I'll be back.**


	19. Lies

Randy's POV

No sooner Morrison opened the door I asked "Where's Mina?"

"Sit down," he said "I'll tell you."

I sat down and he said "I don't know where she is. She came here a few days ago, told me about everything that happened between you two, then asked to borrow some money so she could leave the state."

"You're lying," I said "She wouldn't leave."

"Randy she already left one. Do you really think she wouldn't leave again?"

My eyes widened and I felt my heart just shatter. "Sh- she's go- gone?" I stammered.

"Yes" replied Morrison.

Mina's POV

I heard a heart wrenching sob that sounded like Randy's. I opened my door and peered out of it. Sure enough there was Randy, on his knees and crying into his hands.

I felt tears pouring down my face, but I didn't dare to move.

This is the way things have to be.

It's the only way we could stay friends.

Randy's POV

Morrison helped me back into my chair and said "This is for the best randy. Mina was so freaked out and scared. It would've never worked."

"Maybe you're right," I said tearfully "Maybe it is best that she left."

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A new girl to take your mind off of Mina."

"I don't know-"

He waved his hand and said "I'm having another party Saturday night and I invited some new people, some very hot new people. You should come, meet another girl. You'll be fine."

"I'll be there," I told him "But I still want Mina."

"Don't worry Randy. You'll forget her before you know it."

Mina's POV

Morrison came into my room and said "randy just left. I told him you left the state,"

"Thank you," I said "Did he believe it?"

"At first he didn't, but then I convinced him."

"I heard him cry."

"Yeah... he's torn up about it, but he'll get over it."

"I know he will."

He sat down next to me and said "You need to move on too Mina."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm having another party and I invited some new people, some very hot new people. I can set you up with a new guy who will rock your world and make you forget all about Randy."

"Randy won't be here, right?"

"Of course not. I fixed him up on a blind date for Saturday."

"Okay. Thanks Morrison."

"My pleasure."

Hopefully by the time Sunday morning rolls around, Randy Orton will be nothing but a memory to me.

**Morrison lied to both of them! Isn't that suspicious?**

**Think he has something planned?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Preparations

6 Days Later

Randy's POV

I've been spending the last six days preparing for Morrison's party which is tomorrow night.

He sent me a new outfit and mask similar to my old mask and outfit, but with different designs and the designs are silver instead of gold.

Also I went to go get a tan and made sure that I was perfectly groomed for tomorrow night.

I'm really nervous, but I know I need to get over Mina.

She's gone, she left me without a word, not even a good-bye. I have to accept that everything we ever shared together is dead and gone and we'll never get it back.

I love her, but I have to move on, and accept the fact that she doesn't love me. She never did, she never will, and I can't hold onto someone who isn't there.

It doesn't make it hurt any less though.......

Mina's POV

I've been spending the last sux days preparing for Morrison's party which is tomorrow night.

He gave me a new outfit and mask similar to my old mask and outfit, but the skirt is now short red leather, the top is red, lacy and see through, and the mask is now red with shimmery black lace covering it.

I made sure that I'm perfectly groomed and ready for tomorrow night.

I'm really nervous, but I know I need to get over Randy.

He's given up and thinks I'm gone. He thinks that I left the state and that he'll never see me again. I have to accept that everything we ever shared together is dead and gone and we'll never get it back.

I love him, but I have to move on. I can't hold onto someone who I can't be with, who means everything to me, but I can never touch or talk to again. I have to accept that my friendship with Randy is over and that it's the best thing for both of us.

It doesn't make it hurt any less though.......

**I feel so bad for putting them through hell, but sometimes hell is what it takes to make you realize what you have.**

**I think everyone just wants them to be together lol!**

**So the next chapter is the party.... excited yet? :)**

**Review!**


	21. Hi

The Next Day

Randy's POV

I arrived at the party early wearing my costume and mask. I got my tattoos covered up and went to go find Morrison. He was waiting for me by the bar. He put an arm around me and said "The smoking hot babe I got for you is getting ready upstairs. She'll make your cock so fuckin hard, you could break stuff with it."

I laughed and said "We shall see."

Mina's POV

I came down the stairs and saw Morrison talking to a guy. I'm guessing he's my "date".

I went over to Morrison, who looked at me and grinned.

"And here's the smoking hot babe right now" he told the guy.

Randy's POV

I looked down at my feet then shyly at her before saying softly "Hi."

"Hi" she said back just as softly.

Morrison put an arm around both of us and led us up the staircase and down a hall. He opened the door and said "This is one of the exclusive bedrooms that no one is allowed in, but I'm making an exception for you too. I want you two to get to know each other better before you start making the bedroom shake."

He led us inside, winked, then said "Have fun," before closing the door.

I looked over at my masked date and bit my lip.

Yes she's smoking hot with a rockin body, but all I can think about is Mina.

.... I don't think this is gonna work and I know why it won't work-

I don't want to get over Mina.

Mina's POV

My masked date is hunky and has an amazing body, but all I can think about is Randy.

I'm nervous.

I can't do this.

This isn't going to work and I know why-

It's because I don't want to get over Randy.

**They really are dense, aren't they? Lol!**

**I think because of all the nervous energy that's why they can't sense that it's each other.... again.**

**So what do you think is going to happen?**

**You guys always have good predictions and even if they aren't always right, they sure are interesting!**

**Review and tell me what you're thinking!**


	22. I Can't Do This

Randy's POV

I can't stop staring at the girl in front of me and she can't stop staring at me.

Wordlessly I went over to her and pulled her to me, gently kissing her lips. She kissed me back, then I pulled away and said "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I'm in love with someone."

Mina's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief and said "Don't worry about it. I'm in love with someone too."

He let out a laugh, then asked "So why'd you agree to this?"

"To get over that person. Things got complicated, so I bailed and it's been hurting me ever since."

"Same thing with me, only she bailed out on me and left the state. I haven't seen or heard from her since the night she left me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Randy's POV

I sat down on the bed and sighed. "Worst part is she was always right in front of me," I told my masked date "And when I finally realized what she really meant to me, she was gone."

She sat down next to me and patted my shoulder. "I know what you mean," she said "He was my best friend my entire life, the only guy who never hurt me and I ended up hurting him."

"Sounds just like my situation. We grew up together and we were always so close no matter what."

"I know-"

She cut off and I looked over at her.

Mina's POV

Oh my god no! It can't be! Morrison said he fixed Randy up on a blind date!

Randy's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It can't be" she said frantically.

"Can't be what?"

"Morrison told me.... no it can't be."

I sat there for a moment, confused, then realization hit me.

"Mina?"

Mina's POV

I took off my mask and threw it on the floor.

"Hi Randy" I said softly.

Randy's POV

I stood up and threw off my mask, staring in disbelief.

"He told me you left the state" I told her.

"And he told me he fixed you up on a blind date tonight" she told me.

"He lied to me!"

"He lied to me!"

"Well not technically, this was a blind date."

She shot me a glare and I swallowed hard.

How could Morrison lie to me?

Why would Morrison lie to me?

Mina's POV

How could Morrison lie to me?

Why would Morrison lie to me?

I trusted him!

.... I don't believe this.

**Well now they know they were set up.**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Will Mina try to leave again? **

**Or will she finally give into her love for Randy?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	23. I'm Not Letting You Go Again

Randy's POV

I stared at Mina, who was staring at the door.

Before I could say anything she ran for the door, but I got there first, blocking her way out. I locked the door then grabbed her, picking her up and taking her over to the bed, laying her down on it gently before getting on top of her.

Mina's POV

I didn't bother to struggle because I know Randy's so much stronger then me and it'd do me no good.

I wouldn't look at him, I would only look at the wall.

"Look at me" he said.

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"Mina look at me."

Again I shook my head.

"Dammit Mina look at me!"

That time I did and I saw tears in his eyes.

Randy's POV

I looked into her eyes and said "I'm not letting you go again Mina. It hurt when I did the first time, I can't do it again."

"Please just let me go," she said tearfully "There's nothing to fight for."

"Yes there is! We both know it!"

"I don't know anything except that ypu have to let me go."

"I'm not letting you go Mina, I can't."

"Yes you can. You're just being selfish."

"Maybe I am, but I don't care."

Mina's POV

I looked away from him.

He put his hand under my chin and made me face him.

"Please just let me go," I begged tearfully "Why can't you see this is the only option?"

"Because it isn't," he replied "There are other options, but you only want the one that involves you leaving me again."

"Because it's the option that will hurt less."

"Hurt less? You think me letting you go would hurt less for me? Mina I searched and searched for you, I was desperate to find you. I was going crazy."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Randy's POV

I looked at her, tears in both our eyes and said "I refuse to let you go again Mina. I should've tried harder the first time and I didn't, but know that I have a second chance, I'm not letting go."

"Please," she begged "You have too."

"I won't, I can't."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Mina-"

Mina's POV

I was so frustrated and upset that I broke into tears.

I felt Randy move us and soon I was on his lap and in his arms.

I put my head on his shoulder and cried my eyes out.

**Well I don't blame him one bit for not wanting to let her go.**

**Second chances really don't come around often, I should know lol!**

**So what do you think happen next?**

**Review!**


	24. The Reason

Randy's POV

After Mina calmed down I let her go and she sat down next to me.

"Why are you so afraid of this?" I asked her "Why are you so afraid of there being an us?"

Mina's POV

"Because I don't want to lose what we have," I replied "Randy you've been my best friend my entire life and you mean everything to me."

"Mina we won't lose that."

"You say that now Randy, but look at all our past relationships. None of them have lasted and some, actually most for me have ended badly."

"And you think that will happen with us?"

"I know it will because history always repeats itself."

"Mina I'm not any of your ex boyfriends," he told me "And you're not any of my ex girlfriends. What happened in all our past relationships won't happen with us."

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

Randy's POV

"Because we've always trusted each other," I replied "We've always been there for each other and we know each other better then we know ourselves."

"But if we get together that will all end."

"No it won't. Mina, think about out friendship and strong it is. Then think about us taking that friendship and building it into something more, something stronger. Mina you've always been my best friend and I've always loved you in some way, but now that way has changed and it's so strong."

She bit her lip and said "I feel the same way Randy, I really do, but I'm so scared."

"I'm scared too," I told her "But I'm only scared that I'm going 2 lose you Mina."

Mina's POV

I looked away from Randy, tears forming in my eyes again.

"Don't look away from me" he said gently.

I looked at him, his eyes were filled with tears. He caressed my cheek, then said "Mina what we have going on between us has grown stronger and it will only get stronger as time goes by."

"But I'm scared" I told him.

"So am I."

"We could end up hurting each other."

"We're already hurting each other by denying how we feel."

"But you're like my brother!"

He laughed and said "I can't think of you as my sister anymore, but I can think of you as other things."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you once we figure out what to do, I don't want to scare you."

"I understand."

Randy's POV

I caressed Mina's cheek again and said "You mean everything to me Mina, you always have and no matter what happens you always will. My feelings have changed, but they've only grown stronger and I want to see where those feelings take us.

"But I'm scared of the end result," she told me "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't hesitate."

"What's stronger Mina? Your feelings for me? Or your fear?"

Mina's POV

I bit my lip and looked away. He turned my face to look at his and said "Mina tell me."

"My feelings" I told him softly.

"Then give into them."

"I can't."

"Mina you're everything to me."

"Randy-"

I broke off, the tears pouring down my face.

Randy pulled me back onto his lap, holding me close. He stroked my hear and whispered "No matter what we decide know that my feelings will never change. All I want is to try. All I want is to hold you and kiss you and tell you how much you mean to me. You mean everything to me Mina, you're the missing piece of the puzzle, you're the other half of my heart, you're my other half."

I sobbed harder as he continued to hold me and tell me what I meant to him.

**Think Randy got through to her?**

**Or will Mina continue to deny that they belong together?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	25. I Want To Try

Randy's POV

After Mina stopped crying and calmed down, I looked at her and said "Mina, I know you're scared of what might happen, but I want to give us being together a try."

She bit her lip and said "I want that too Randy, I really do, I'm just so scared."

"I'm scared too Mina."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna lose you or the bond we have."

Mina's POV

I hugged Randy and said "I feel the same way."

He hugged me back and said "I know you do."

When we pulled apart I said "But how are we going to go about having a relationship?"

He thought a moment, then said "We'll take it as slow as you wanna take it and it doesn't work out, we mutually end it and we can say that at least we tried."

Randy's POV

I watched as Mina thought about it, then said "Sounds good to me because then it means that we don't have anything to lose, but we could gain something so much more."

"Exactly" I said.

Mina smiled and said "So I guess this means your my boyfriend now."

"And this means your my girlfriend now."

We both smiled and hugged each other tightly.

Mina's POV

After we pulled apart I said "Lets go home."

Randy picked up our masks and handed mine to me before putting his on and saying "Lets go home."

**So they're going to give a relationship a try, YAY!**

**Next chapter is there first day as a couple!**

**Now is everyone excited? Lol.**

**Review and let me know.**


	26. First Day

The Next Morning

Randy's POV

I woke up and saw Mina laying next to me. Memories of last night flooded my mind and I smiled.

Mina is finally mine. We're finally together.

And I'm happy.

Mina's POV

I rolled over, then slowly opened my eyes. Randy was laying next to me, his eyes open and a small smile on his face.

"So last night was real?" I asked sleepily.

"It was" he replied.

"OK."

He let out a laugh before moving closer and gently kissing me. When we pulled apart he said "I'm thinking pancakes and eggs for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me" I told him.

"Then lets get started."

Getting out of bed, Randy pulled me up with him and carried me out to the kitchen.

Randy's POV

After breakfast we got dressed and went out for a day on the town.

We shopped and had lunch, walked around the park and did some sightseeing. Mina got her nails done while I went for a quick work out.

As we made our way home I asked "Should we order dinner or make dinner?"

"Don't care" she replied.

"Take out it is."

She laughed.

Mina's POV

By the time we got home our pizza was at the front door. Randy paid the delivery guy while I put the pizza on the plates. We sat down and watched some TV whie we ate.

"Are we going to be one of those couples who lives off of take out?" Randy asked.

"Yes," I replied "Because I'll be too lazy to cook."

"But if we live off of take out, my perfect body will be ruined."

I laughed and said "It's going to happen anyways. You're not getting any younger."

"Don't remind me," he told me "If I had any hair, it'd probably be gray."

I let out another laugh.

Randy's POV

When we were done eating I threw away our plates and put the pizza in the refrigerator. I went back out to the living room and sat down next to Mina.

"Now what?" she asked.

I replied by kissing her passionately, pulling her onto my lap. She pulled off my shirt and I pulled off hers. She grinded her hips against mine, making my cock harden.

I pulled her closer before lifting her up, her legs wrapped around tightly around my waist.

As we made our way to the bedroom she bit my neck, making my knees go weak.

I kicked the door open, kissing her again passionately as I laid her down on the bed.

Mina's POV

I felt the bed beneath me, the pushed Randy away.

"Stop" I told him tearfully.

**And things were going so well!**

**Review!**


	27. It'll Be OK

Randy's POV

"Mina's what wrong?" I asked gently.

"I'm scared" she replied.

"Mina-"

"I mean I know we've done this before and we've done this more then once but I'm still so scared."

I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap and into my arms.

Mina's POV

Randy held me close, whispering "It'll be OK Mina."

"I'm still scared though," I told him tearfully "All those other times we had no idea we were with each other and now we do and..... it's so scary."

"Are you scared it won't be as good as the other times?" he asked me gently.

"That isn't what I'm afraid of. I'm just scared."

Randy's POV

I looked deep into Mina's eyes and said "You have nothing to be scared about. Mina, I love you and I care for you more then you know. It'll be OK. I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you and make this good for you and let you know how much you mean to me. Please trust me like you always have."

Mina's POV

I looked into Randy's eyes and said "I trust you. I always have."

"Good" he said gently.

"Lets continue."

He smiled before pulling me into another passionate kiss and laying me back on the bed.

**Review please :)**


	28. First Time Again

Randy's POV

I slowly took of my clothes as Mina slowly took hers off. I looked at her and let out a sigh. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, she's perfect and the best part is she's mine.

Mina's POV

Even though I'm scared as hell I can't help but stare at Randy's tan body. Everything about him is beautiful and perfect. And now he's mine...... I never thought I'd say that about him.

Randy's POV

I went over to Mina and gently kissed her, laying her slowly back onto the bed. I stroked her hair and whispered "I'll take good care of you Mina."

"I know you will Randy," she whispered back "I trust you."

I kissed her again, gently sliding one of my fingers inside of her. She let out a gasp against my lips, but didn't tell me to stop. Slowly I moved my fingers in and out of her, adding another one until I had three inside of her.

Mina's POV

I let out small moans as Randy fingered me.

I reached down and began to slowly stroke his cock. He let out a small groan and said "That feels good. Your hand is so smooth Mina. Every part of your body feels like silk against me."

"You feel really smooth too Randy" I sighed, stroking him a little faster.

Randy's POV

After a few more minutes of teasing I said "Mina I can't wait. I want you now."

"OK" she whispered.

I gently kissed her, then whispered "I'll be slow and gentle unless you tell me otherwise. OK?"

"OK."

I opened the condom and pulled it on slowly. I got on top of Mina, whose eyes were wide. "Would you prefer to be on top?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied "Just for now. We can switch later."

"Sounds good to me" I told her.

Mina's POV

Randy and I switched up positions.

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath before sliding onto his cock.

He let out a moan and closed his eyes, his lips parted. "Mina" he sighed.

Slowly I began to ride him, hearing his moans.

"Randy" I moaned softly.

He arched up into me, making me sink deeper onto his cock. I let out a moan, closing my eyes as we moved together.

Randy's POV

I opened my eyes and watched Mina ride me. She's so beautiful and she fits me perfectly.

"Mina you're so perfect," I told her "I don't know how we went through all these years together without doing this."

"I know" she sighed.

I sat up and pulled her to me, licking each of her nipples before sucking on one while playing with the other one.

"Randy" she moaned, pulling me closer to her.

I switched nipples before pulling away and saying "I need to be on top now."

Mina's POV

I nodded and Randy rolled me over onto my back, ramming me hard and slow.

Our eyes were locked on each other.

"MIna," he whispered "I love you so much."

"I love you too Randy" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to make you mine."

"Don't be. I'm glad you waited as long as you did because it gave us more time to grow closer."

He smiled and held me close.

That's when it hit me. We can never go back to being just friends now. We've now knowingly had sex and now we can never go back.

Tears started to burn my eyes and I closed my eyes.

Randy's POV

"Mina I'm going to cum" I told her.

She nodded, her eyes closed.

I came, then pulled out of her, taking off the condom and throwing it the trash can next to the bed.

I laid down next to Mina and noticed she was crying.

"Mina what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We can never go back!" he cried "We can never be just friends again now!"

"Mina I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but I can't let go, I can't get used to us like this."

I pulled her into my arms and held her close stroking her hair. "Just cry if that's what you need to do," I whispered "I'll be here. I won't go anywhere,."

Mina's POV

I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

Exhausted, I fell asleep in Randy's arms.

**Poor Mina :(**

**Poor Randy :(**

**But then again I never said I'd make things easy on them :)**

**Review please!**


	29. Harder Than You Know

Randy's POV

I woke up the next morning and rolled over. Mina was gone.

I sat up and looked all around the room, no sign of her.

I pulled on my boxers and called "Mina?"

No answer.

I opened the bedroom door and looked around, still no sign of her.

"Oh Mina" I whispered.

I began to walk around the apartment, looking everywhere for her and calling her name.

Just when I was about to give up I heard a sound coming from the hall closet, so I went over and opened it. Mina was sitting on the floor, crying.

"Oh Mina," I said gently, kneeling in front of her "Why are you in here?"

She shook her head and said nothing.

I piked her up and carried her out of the closet, gently setting her on the sofa.

Mina's POV

I couldn't look at Randy. I wouldn't look at Randy.

"Mina what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm having a hard time adjusting to us," I replied tearfully "I'm so used to you just being my best friend and like a brother to me, but now you're my boyfriend and my lover. It's harder than you know for me to get used to this."

Randy's POV

I let out a small sigh and said "I understand Mina, but you don't have to hide from me. I'm still your best friend and I'll help you get through this. We'll get through this together. What can I do to make things easier on you?"

Mina's POV

"I don't know" I replied honestly.

We sat there in silence, both thinking deeply.

**Think Randy will think of something to make things easier?**

**Or are we seeing the beginning of the end of Randy and Mina?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	30. Randy's Great Idea

A Week Later

Randy's POV

I thought of a great idea on how to make things easier for Mina. I called my mother, then had her three way Mina's mother.

"What's going on Randy?" asked my mother.

"Long story short- Mina and I are together now," I told them "But Mina's having a hard time adjusting to the change in our relationship."

"It's about time," said Mina's mother "Your mother and I have been waiting for this day for a very long time."

"Yes we have," said my mother "We thought you two would never realize what we've known all along. At least we still have a chance to have grandchildren."

"Mom!" I said "That isn't why I called."

"Then what is the reason dear?"

"Remember all the home movies you two made of me and Mina? I'd like to borrow them for the day. I think if Mina and I watch them together, it'll help her realize that no matter what I'll always be there for her."

"That's a good idea" said Mina's mother.

"Yeah it is," said my mother "I would've never thought you'd come up with something that smart Randy."

"Gee thanks mom" I said.

She laughed and said "I'll get mine together."

"And I'll get mine together" said Mina's mother.

"Excellent," I said "I'll come pick them up."

We all hung up and I only one thought on my mind-

How did everyone but me and Mina know that we were in love with each other? Were we both really that blind?

Mina's POV

I came home from my shopping trip and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a huge stack of movies that I recognized as home videos and a huge bowl of popcorn. Randy was sitting on the couch, staring at me intently.

"What's this all about?" I asked him.

"I figured that if we watched movies from when we were growing up it'd help you realize that no matter what we'll be there for each other," he replied "I thought this could help make things easier on you."

"I think it might help too."

"Then go put your bags in the room while I set the video up."

I did as he told me.

I really hope this works because if it doesn't..... then I don't think there will be any other options.

**Think Randy's great idea will work?**

**Or fail miserably?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**There are 6 chapters left of this fic!**

**But don't worry, I don't think you'll be disappointed ;)**


	31. Nothing Has Really Changed

Randy's POV

I held Mina close as we watched all the home videos of us growing up.

"I still remember how you almost fell over because your Elvira wig was too heavy" I told Mina, watching us at Halloween when we were sixteen.

"I know," she laughed "And remember how one of my fake boobs fell out when I was bobbing for apples?"

"I think every guy at that party had a heart attack but me."

She punched my arm and laughed.

Mina's POV

Watching all these videos of me and Randy has made me realize something-

Nothing has really changed between us. We're still as close as we were when we were kids. The only thing that has changed is the fact that we're having sex with each other. He's still the Randy Orton I grew up with and shared everything with. He's still my best friend, the only person I can trust.

And I love him so much.

Randy's POV

I looked over at Mina, who was staring at me intently.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I've been so stupid," she replied "Nothing has really changed between us, I just thought it had. You're still my best friend and I still trust you and know you better then anyone. I was just so scared of losing our friendship that I didn't realize it was still there."

"I agree with you all the way Mina."

Mina's POV

Randy pulled me into a passionate kiss, holding me close. When he pulled away he said "I love you Mina, I've always loved you and everyone knew it but me. I almost realized it too late and I'm glad I didn't. Mina I love you. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Randy," I whispered "I always have and I always will."

Randy's POV

I took Mina into our bedroom and made passionate love to her, telling her I loved her and holding her as close to me as I could.

I love her more then I ever imagined I could.

Mina's POV

After our passionate loving making, I watched Randy sleep, stroking his chest gently.

I love her more then I ever imagined I could. He really is my soulmate.

Things can only get better from here.

**FINALLY!!! :)**

**And Mina's right, things will only get better from here :)**

**You have been warned lol!**

**Review please!!!**


	32. Moving Forward

2 Months Later

Randy's POV

Ever since that night Mina and I have moved forward so much.

We spend every second together and we make love constantly. We've grown so much closer and there are no worries anymore.

Things have been going so well...... sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming all of this, but then I wake up and see Mina asleep beside me and I know this is all real.

Now I've been thinking about our future together and how I want to start it now and not wait,

I love Mina and there's only way I can think of to make that love official-

I'm going to ask Mina to marry me.

I've had this idea since I first found out she was my masked lover, but now I know I really want too.

So when the time is right, I will propose to Mina and make her my wife.

Mina's POV

Ever since that night Randy and I have moved forward so much........ I can barely remember why I was so scared to be with him.

We're closer then ever and he takes such good care of me.

I love him so much and I've never kept a secret from him until now.

Over the past two months I haven't gotten my period.

The first month I just thought it was stress, but when I missed it the second month, I knew something was wrong. I bought a pregnancy test and took it, it came out positive. I couldn't believe it, so I waited 3 days before taking the second test that was in the box and it also came out positive.

So I'm pregnant or at least I'm pretty damn sure I am. Only blood work will confirm it.

I don't know what I'm hoping for.

I have imagined what a child me and Randy made would look like, but I never thought that child would become a reality, at least not so soon.

If I'm pregnant, I'll wait for the right moment to tell Randy he's going to be a father.

**A PROPOSAL AND A BABY!!!**

**Talk about killing two birds with one stone lol!**

**Thoughts? Feelings? Complaints?**

**Review :)**


	33. Finding The Right Words

Randy's POV

I bought Mina's engagement ring and I know she'll love it. Everything about it screams her and it's just perfect.

The only problem I'm having is deciding on how I want to purpose to Mina because there are so many ways I could propose to her and each idea is really good.

I think that proposing at dinner or while having sex is over done, but it seems to work and I know Mina wouldn't mind either of those.

Also I don't know the right words to say to her. I don't want to just ask her to marry me, I want to tell her exactly how I feel, I want to let her know exactly what she means to me and how badly I want to spend my life with her.

I don't think there are enough words to express those emotions and no words seem right.

This is going to be hard.

Mina's POV

After taking the pregnancy test, I went to the doctor and got blood work done. Two days later it was confirmed- I'm pregnant with Randy's baby.... and I have no idea how to tell him.

I could just flat out tell him, but what if he freaks out? I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I could throw out hints, but some men are really dense when it comes to hints. I could take him to a baby store, but that will probably confuse him. There are so many ways I could tell him and none of them see right.

I don't think any words will be good enough.

This is going to be hard.

**They think so much alike, it's unreal. They really are perfect for one another.**

**2 more chapters plus the future, then it's over!**

**Review please!**


	34. Reactions

Randy's POV

I have our special night all planned out. It'll be a romantic dinner followed by slow dancing then some cuddling. I would've added sex into the equation, but that's too cliche and I don't want to be overly cliche in my proposal.

I hope Mina says yes....

Mina's POV

I know Randy has a special night planned out for us, but I have no idea why it's so special. All I know is tonight I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant.

I hope Randy is happy about this baby.......

Randy's POV

I watched in awe as Mina stepped out of our bedroom, dressing in a sexy black dress.

"Mina you look gorgeous" I told her breathlessly.

"I try" she laughed.

"Well you tried and succeeded."

I kissed her cheek gently before leading her over to the table where her favorite dinner was laid out on the table.

Mina's POV

"You made my favorite dinner" I told Randy.

"I know" he said grinning.

Chicken fettuccine Alfredo with a side of salad and cheesecake for desert...... that's heaven and Randy just gave me heaven.

He's so perfect.

Randy's POV

I watched Mina all throughout dinner and she just positively glowed. She noticed me staring and asked "What?"

"You're glowing Mina," I told her "You look so radiant and gorgeous.... you're like an angel."

She blushed and said "I'm not glowing."

"Yes you are."

Mina's POV

I guess I'm starting to show already and its only been a month..... or Randy is just seeing me reflected by candlelight and it looks like I'm glowing.

When we finished eating he cleaned up the table before putting on the stereo and pulling me into his arms.

Randy's POV

I kissed Mina passionately then whispered "I love you."

"I love you too"he whispered back.

"Mina stay with me forever."

"I will. Always."

"Mina I need to ask you something."

"What?"

I got down on one knee in front of her and pulled her ring out of my pocket.

"Wilhelmina James, I've always loved you and I want only you until the day I die. Mina, marry me, become my wife and let me live out my life with you by my side."

Mina's POV

I began to cry as I said "I'll marry you Randy. I'll become Mrs. Randy Orton."

He stood up, tears in his eyes as he slid the ring onto my finger. He kissed me gently before pulling away, smiling.

"I have something of my own to tell you" I told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

Randy's POV

My eyes widened.

"You're pregnant with my baby?" I asked softly.

"I am" she replied softly.

"Mina...... this is wonderful! We're going to have a baby! We're going to be husband and wife and mom and dad."

"You're happy about the baby?"

"I'm beyond happy, I'm ecstatic!"

Mina's POV

I let out a sigh of relief before smiling at Randy.

"I love you and our son so much" he told me.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Because I'm a stallion."

I let out a loud laugh and said "I hope it's a girl because you said that."

He stuck his tongue out at me before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me into our bedroom where we spent the rest of the night cuddling.

**HAPPINESS ALL AROUND!**

**YAY!**

**Next chapter is the last chapter!**

**How do you think it'll end?**

**Review and let me know!**


	35. A Day Of Double Happiness

8 And A Half Months Later

Randy's POV

Today is the big day! Mina and I are getting married in a small, private and quick ceremony!

And in 3 weeks Randy Jr will be coming into the world!

Mina's POV

I'm marrying Randy today and our son will be coming into our lives in just 3 weeks!

I can't wait!

Randy's POV

I stood at the altar, watching Mina walk down the aisle and looking radiant in her red wedding dress. She decided against white because of being pregnant and she never wanted a white wedding dress anyway.

When she reached me I took her hand and the minister began.

Mina's POV

"Randy do you take Mina to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death you part?" asked the minister.

"I do" he replied.

"Mina do you take Randy to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death you part?" asked the minister.

"I do" I replied.

We slid our rings onto each others fingers and held hands as the minister said "Randy and Mina, may your marriage be a long and happy one. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randy, you may kiss your wife."

Randy grinned and ulled me to him, kissing me passionately as our family and friends clapped.

As we pulled apart and faced everyone, I felt a kick in my stomach, then a lot of pain. I let out a gasp and Randy looked at me, worried. "Mina what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I looked down, then looked at Randy and replied "My water just broke."

Randy's POV

The next few minutes went by in a blur. My father called the ambulance as my mother and Mina's mother got her out of the church. I was by her side, holding her hand and stroking her hair. She looked so scared and she was crying.

"He's 3 weeks early," she said tearfully "That can't be good."

"He'll be fine," I told her "He's going to be a fighter just like me."

"Randy I'm so scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here and I won't leave your side."

Mina's POV

Everything went by in a blur.

I don't even know when the ambulance arrived or when I got put in it. All I know is Randy was by my side the whole time and that helped calm me down.

But I'm still so scared.......

Randy's POV

They made me wait outside as they prepped Mina for delivery. They gave me scrubs and a surgical mask to put on before I could go in to see Mina.

When I went in the doctor and the nurse were quietly talking and Mina was laying on the hospital bed, looking scared. I went over to her and took her hand.

"They're talking about inducing my labor," she told me "Apparently he's ready to come out, but he's going to be stubborn about it."

"Just like me" I said teasingly.

"The doctor said he'll be fine, but I'm still nervous."

"Don't be. I'm here."

I gently kissed Mina and stroked her hair.

Mina's POV

5 hours later I was screaming in pain and Randy was clutching my hand tightly.

"One more push should do it Mina!" yelled the doctor.

Squeezing Randy's hand with all my strength I let out one final scream and pushed with all my might. A moment later I was rewarded my son's cry. I fell back onto the bed, exhausted as Randy cut the umbilical cord. Randy held my hand as they cleaned up our son before handing him to me.

I looked down at my son and could immediately see so much of Randy in him.

"He looks just like you" I told Randy.

"He has your eyes" Randy said.

We looked at each other and gently kissed before smiling down at our son.

Randy's POV

They took Mina and Randy Jr to get cleaned up, so I went to get a cup of coffee.

Today didn't go as planned at all, but it has been the happiest day of my life. Not only did I marry my best friend and soulmate, I welcomed my son inot the world.

Talk about a double dose of happiness.

Mina's POV

After we were all cleaned up Randy came into the room, holding a Randy Orton teddybear in his hands.

I let out a tiny laugh before saying "It's perfect."

"I always had one laying around in case I ever became a father. Also Randy Jr will always have me with him no matter where I am."

I grinned at Randy before asking "Would you like to hold your son?"

Randy held out his arms and I put Randy Jr in them, watching as Randy's face lite up.

"Hi handsome," he said "I'm your father and I'm going to spoil you like there's no tomorrow and I'm going to teach you everything I know. And one day you'll lead the Orton Dynasty into immortality."

I let out a laugh and said "He's barely even opened his eyes and you're already planning his life."

"No, I'm just giving him suggestions."

I let out another laugh before looking at Randy, who was looking at me.

"Today has been the happiest day of my life," I told him "I married you and had our son."

"It's been the happiest day of my life too," he said "I've never had a double dose of happiness in one day."

"Me either."

He kissed me gently before sitting next to me, one arm around and one around our son.

Yeah...... life can't get any better then this.

**THE END!**

**Well I still have The Future chapter to post lol!**

**Talk about a happy ending lol!**

**What did you guys think of the ending?**

**Review and let me know!**


	36. The Future

10 Years Later

A year after Randy Jr was born, his brother John was born. 2 years later their younger sister Maggie came into the world.

Randy took 2 years of from wrestling to spend time with his wife and children.

John Morrison is the godfather of all 3 children because he's the reason Mina and Randy ended up together. He is very active in the kids lives and they love him just as much as he loves them.

Randy and Mina are still happily married and they're closer and happier then ever.

Randy Jr, who is now 9, wants to be in the WWE just like his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and uncle were. He's proud to be apart of The Orton Dynasty and he hopes he can live up to his last name.

John, who is now 8, idolizes his father and his older brother and also plans on becoming a WWE wrestler.

Maggie, who is now 6, just wants to enjoy life and have fun. She loves her older brothers very much and will most likely be following them into the WWE one day.

As for Mina and Randy, they're just enjoying raising their children and spending their lives together. They're supportive of anything their children, just as long as they follow their hearts.

Life couldn't be any better for them.

And to think that one party changed everything............

**THE OFFICAL END!**

**I'm soooo sad this fic is over :(**

**Thank you to everyone who read this fic and reviewed it, I appreciate all the support even when I didn't update for awhile.**

**But never fret, I have more fics on the way and more chapters to post in my other current fics.**

**Review!**


End file.
